Fun in Sun City
by lovering
Summary: What if Kitt wasn't an orphan? What if she had to go to a party in Sun City? What if she took Artha as her date? Hm... I think it's funny.


**A/N: Little bit of an alternate storyline type thing, in the sense that Kitt isn't an orphan. I might try a non-romance story soon. Oh, and I realize the names are pretty normal for Dragon City, but, indulge me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction or watching the latest episode? Stupid people cutting off Dragon Booster...*mumbling under breath fades away***

"So let me see if I've got this correct," Parmon said. "You are actually Kaitlyn Wonn, of the _Wonns_, one of the richest families in Sun City and your mother, Victoria Wonn died alongside your brother Thomas Wonn in a tsunami on the other side of the world, when you were 10, he was 12 and your sister was 14. You, your father, and your older sister are all that's left of your immediate family. Good so far?"

At Kitt's nod, he continued."Then your father, devastated by the loss of his wife, started...uh, well, that is..."

"Abusing my baby sister and I?" Brittany, Kitt's older sister finished.

"Yes, thank you." Parmon nodded, blushing slightly. "And around the same time, Brittany got pregnant at the age of 16, and had a lovely daughter, Leah Wonn, who's now...four?"

"Yes. And Kitt never visits her." Brittany glared at her. "Mid City dweller."

Kitt rolled her eyes. "That again? And I do visit. On the holidays. Occasionally. Oh, you know I hate Sun City, what with all the people that don't care about anything but themselves and their money."

"All that does not matter." Brittany waved her hand dismissively. "We need to find you a date."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You must."

"Must what? Take a date to the reading of my mother's will?" Kitt yelled finally, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes!" Brittany insisted.

Kitt gaped. "Can you believe her?" she glanced pleadingly at her crew members, Artha and Lance Penn and Parmon Sean.

"I still can't believe you're not an orphan." Lance murmured dazedly. "And you're from _Sun City._"

Kitt rolled her eyes. "Well, nobody told you to believe that I'm an orphan. The only dead people in family are my mom and brother."

"Dad's kinda dead to us anyway." Brittany added. "And if I have to go to a jail to find you a date, I will!" She switched her fierce gaze to her sister.

Kitt glared at her. "And this is why I never talk about my family."

"Hey! Why doesn't _Artha _go with you?" Lance asked brightly, the picture of innocence. "It's very practical. Right, bro?"

Artha sent him a glare and immediately checked Kitt's reaction, who had a very forced smile on her face. She couldn't say no, because that would make Brittany bug her about why she was refusing a perfectly practical solution. Unless, of course, she had _feelings _for him. (Which she didn't. Right?) But if she did accept, how awkward would _that_ be? She had to hand it to the kid, he knew how to play.

"I don't need a date." Kitt began slowly, thinking carefully. "Not only is it just a reading of my mother's will, it's bound to be extremely boring."

"It's _not_ a reading. It's a family reunion." Brittany paused. "Well. There's a family reunion after the reading in any case."

"In which all people will do is compare what they got to others'." Kitt sniped sullenly.

"I don't get it." Artha said. "Didn't your mom say whom she was leaving what to?"

"Yes, but she also left stuff to Tom too." Kitt explained. "So we had to divvy that up among anyone Mom left things to, and that took time. Everyone got an equal part of what should've been my brother's." she added softly.

"I'm sorry." Artha stepped forward to lay a hand on her shoulder, his eyes expressing his sympathy.

She smiled sadly at him. "Thank you." Even though her mother and brother had been dead for about four or five years now, she still felt something heavy weigh down her chest when she thought of them. _Artha probably knows how I __feel._ Kitt realized. _His mother's dead too._ "So. You wanna come?" She had no idea where that came from. All she could do now was wait for his response.

Artha's eyes widened in surprise, but they both knew what she was talking about.

"I-uh-yeah. That-sure. That'd be great." Artha grinned, pleased but flustered.

"Own a tux?" She took in his expression, purposefully avoiding Brittany and Lance's grinning faces. "No? Can you rent?"

"Yeah, sure. Come with me to help pick it out? I don't know then first thing about them."

Kitt's eyes widened. "It's like the ultimate dress up," she whispered in awe.

_What have I done?_ Artha screamed internally as Kitt dragged him out the door, and forced him onto his dragon. Even Beau looked wary of the wild look in Kitt's eyes.

"C'mon guys. We're going shopping!" Wyldfyr and Kitt raced off towards the Dragon City Mall, or DCM.

"I never took Kitt as a shopping kind of girl." Artha looked up to see his father smirking at him.

"You'd be surprised, Connor. You'd be surprised." Brittany said, a satisfied look on her face. "You better go now, Artha. Don't keep her waiting."

"You heard 'em, Beau. Let's go!" Beau roared and set off a gallop.

It was two hours since Kitt and Artha had left Penn stables, and Artha's eyes were glazing over. Kitt had shown a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm in the picking out his suit for the Wonn family reunion. When he had asked about her own dress, she had laughed and told him not to worry about it, and that she had _some _girly tendencies.

"How about this one?" Kitt asked, holding up a suit.

"It's great, I'll take it." Artha said, not even glancing at it.

"At least try it on!" Kitt insisted. With an almighty sigh, he took the suit and trudged into the men's changing room.

_ It's actually not that bad._ Artha mused. The jacket was a very simple black colour with a shockingly red tie that looked...well, nice.

"I like it." Artha called out.

"Well, let's see it then!" Kitt called back impatiently.

Artha stepped out and Kitt worked very hard to keep her jaw off the ground. Well. It's the effort that counts.

"That...um. Wow. You. Look. Wow," she stuttered.

Artha grinned. "That good, huh?"

Kitt's face flamed. "Don't let it get to your head," she muttered. "Let's go pay for that."

They were waiting in the line for the cash register when Artha's eyes started bulging out of his head and he began hyperventilating.

"Stable boy? What's wrong?" Kitt asked, corcerned.

"2000 DRAKKELS?!!?!?" Artha screeched.

Kitt winced. "Duh. What did you expect? It's practically designer."

"Practically? This is _practically_ designer?! How much does an actual designer suit cost?"

"I...don't think I should tell you." Kitt said, eyeing him nervously.

Artha's eye twitched.

"Anyway, I'm the one paying for it, so I don't see what you're freaking out about." 

"What? Who said you're paying for this? It's my suit."

"And your time I took up. Besides, I have the money here." She waved a drakkel card in front of him.

"Yeah, well, so do I!" He dug into his back pocket, praying it was there. "Here!" He shoved a card in front of her face.

"Uh, that's a library card." Kitt pointed out.

"Oh." He dug around in his other back pocket and pulled out another card. "Here we go."

"Artha, it's no problem, really."

"I'm gonna pay for this, Kitt."

"Stupid male pride." Kitt hissed. "Let's spilt it, then. 1000 drakkels each."

Artha ground his teeth. That was all the money on his card. _Goodbye VIDD games._ "Fine."

"Glad that's sorted out." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Kitt greeted Artha cheerfully outside her home in Sun City wearing a saffron yellow and lime green dress, that stopped abruptly mid-thigh. The colour combination was actually really flattering, as was the flirty neckline. Her hair was tousled and framed her face beautifully.

_You are the Dragon Booster. _He told himself sternly. _You have had greater tests of your will __power. You will not drool. Not in front of Kitt. Gorgeous, gorgeous Kitt who clearly knows how to make herself look even better than she does everyday. No! No! I am strong! _

She quickly leaned forward and placed air kisses around his cheeks. "Welcome to my humble home," she said sarcastically.

"Humble" was not a word anyone would've used to describe this mansion. The walls were a pleasant shade of light blue, with dark blue paint for all the windowsills. But the _size_! The size was mind boggling to Artha and he lived in a relatively large stable. The mansion had three floors and was about the size of a castle. The arched iron gates in front had a security guard that demanded _two_ proofs of identification. A winding trail led up to the mansion with a beautiful garden surrounding it. Peach blossoms, roses, lily-of-the-valleys, carnations and flowers Artha couldn't begin to name grew together to form a wonderful bouquet.

"You OK?" Kitt asked, worried.

"Yeah," Artha smiled reassuringly at her. "Just taking it all in. Oh, Parm and Lance send their love."

"Right back at them. Come on in. Grandma can't wait to meet you." She turned to go inside. "You look fantastic by the way."

Artha had to bite back a groan when he saw that the dress had no back. As in, it showed all of Kitt's. He swallowed hard and forced his mouth open. "I owe it all to this great street racer, Kitt Wonn. She helped me pick it out, you know. Draccest racer out there." _Hottest, too. _He added mentally.

"Hmm. I might have to meet this Kitt Wonn," she grinned. "Especially if she's the draccest racer out there."

They both chuckled as they made their way to the backyard. No sooner had they stepped outside than Brittany and an older woman Artha didn't recognize stopped them.

"You came!" Brittany cheered.

Kitt rolled her eyes. "'Course. Artha, meet my grandma, Chelsea. Grams, this is Artha, the leader of Penn Racing.

"A pleasure, ma'am." Artha extended his hand nervously and Kitt's grandma shook it.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she replied. "So, how does it feel to know the inheritor of this multimillion drakkel property?

"Grams!" Kitt hissed, blushing slightly.

"Wha-_you_?!" Artha gawked at his second in command.

"Yeah, well," she muttered, embarrassed. "Ooh, look! Hors d'oeuvres! C'mon stable boy!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the two amused older women.

The rest of the party passed in a colourful, four hour blur. They were laughing at an imitation of the most drunk person at the party by Artha as they walked back home to Penn Stables, their dragons trailing. By pure accident, Kitt's hand brushed against Artha's and he took hold of it before he had a chance to think. He stared straight ahead, even though he could see Kitt's surprised expression from his peripheral vision. He ransacked his mind for something to say and was relieved when Kitt remembered something funny from the party. After that, the silence was comfortable between them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, stable boy." Kitt whispered when they reached her apartment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him warmly for a few seconds. He returned the hug and caught a whiff of her shampoo. _Very nice. _He decided. _Smells like spring._ He blushed when she kissed (really kissed, not an air kiss) him on the cheek.

"Night," he whispered as she went into the apartment. She smiled in return and Artha stumbled out of there with a hand on his cheek, maybe to make sure she really had kissed him.

_Meanwhile, back in Penn Stables..._

"Ha!" Lance crowed, looking up from the feed the tracker dragon had sent back. "I told you it would be a cheek kiss!"

Brittany dropped her head on the desk. "I can't believe it," she moaned. "I thought for sure it'd be a light kiss on the mouth. My own sister failed me!"

Lance cheerfully collected 20 drakkels from an annoyed Parmon, a disappointed Brittany and a smirking Connor.

**Review, please and thank you XD.**


End file.
